youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Miracles (Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show Mermaid Miracles. Season 1 Episode 1: And This is Where My Story Begins Upload Date: January 9, 2013 Maya and her friend Amira discover a strange letter on the beach. Episode 2: True Self Upload Date: March 7, 2013 Maya wakes up and finds her cousin Ashley. When her dog gets them wet, she discovers that Ashley is a mermaid too. Episode 3: Shiny Things Upload Date: March 28, 2013 Maya's mother reveals a startling secret to the girls. Episode 4: The Golden Rules Upload Date: April 30, 2013 Mama Mermaid teleports the girls to her secret lagoon to explain their family's history, lineage and the golden rules that mermaids have lived by for thousands of years. Episode 5: The Chase Upload Date: June 1, 2013 Roxy isn't just a mean girl after all... She has a secret and gets discovered by the reality TV show Mermaid Hunters. Inspired by Mama Mermaid, Maya and crew are inspired by the Surfrider Foundation to clean up the beaches and do something about the problems of the world. Episode 6: Mermaid Party Upload Date: July 9, 2013 Maya and friends are hanging out at the Surfrider Foundation Party at Sun and Buns. Maya is concerned about Roxy; they talk and begin to become friends. Brolin learns a new song from Maya's Dad, and Chad has an accident with water that pops someone's tail in the middle of the party. Episode 7: I Dream of Mermaids Upload Date: July 30, 2013 Chad has a secret...a big secret. He knows there are real life mermaids in Morro Bay and he's friends with them. After Chad saved Maya on the beach he promised he wouldn't tell anyone her secret, but now the weight of this secret is creeping into his subconscious. Episode 8: The Siren's Song Upload Date: August 23, 2013 While walking on the beach, Maya finds Roxy spying on the Mermaid Hunters. The two girls decide they are going to play a prank on them to drive them out of town. Little does Maya know that three mysterious Sirens have just washed up in Morro Bay and they have one mission... find Momma Mermaid and steal the ancient relic called the "Tempest." Episode 9: Sirens vs. Mermaids Upload Date: October 5, 2013 Things are really heating up in Morro Bay and the Sirens have found Momma Mermaid. Will Maya and friends be to late to warn Momma or will the Sirens get to her first? Episode 10: Freak Outs and Fairies Upload Date: October 30, 2013 Maya and her friends have had a long night...and a long walk home from the state fair. Momma Mermaid and Papa have been kidnapped by the Sirens, and Maya doesn't know what to do or why this happened. Everyone is frazzled and tempers begin to flare. Can the kids keep it together and figure out a plan? Let's hope so. Episode 11: Real Magic Upload Date: November 28, 2013 Maya just found out that her mother has a Magic Book hidden in the house from the Forest Fairies that offered their help to teach Maya Magick and find the Tempest. Now all she has to do is find it... Episode 12: Follow Your Heart Upload Date: December 25, 2013 Maya and Ashley are searching for the Oracle, only to find that she's been there the whole time. Inga wakes up in the Siren's cave without her powers, but is reunited with her sister Isla. The Sirens plan to get the whereabouts of the Tempest from the mermaids by any means. The Mermaid Hunters find a clue about who really pillaged their camp and still aren't sure if BigFoot is real or not. Roxy is on a mission to find the Tempest for herself, and where the heck is Chad?? Season 2 Episode 1: Heart's Desire Upload Date: May 3, 2014 Maya, Ashley, and Chad continue their search for their parents and the Tempest, only to find themselves farther from finding either of them after a run in with the sirens. A magic compass may be holding more secrets then they thought, though, which might prove to change that. Episode 2: Defiant Siren Upload Date: June 24, 2014 Chad has been kidnapped by the sirens, now Maya and Ashley are left alone to find him and their parents. Can they find them? Episode 3: The Tempest Upload Date: July 30, 2014 The girls go looking for the Tempest, and with a little help from a new friend, discover its hiding place. Meanwhile, the Mermaid Hunters have a new intern who seems to know more than he's letting on. Episode 4: Pool Party Upload Date: August 27, 2014 Adam brings the Tempest to the shopkeeper, who's renting a room from Brolin's parents. It just so happens that Maya and her family are visiting them that day, though... Episode 5: Mother Ocean Upload Date: October 23, 2014 As Maya continues to mope about her boy troubles, Inga delivers some startling news to her and Ashley about their mermaid heritage. Episode 6: Goat in the Boat Upload Date: November 22, 2014 While trying to put together a special potion, Maya, Chad and Ashley go on a peculiar adventure in the woods. A goat is involved. Episode 7: Truth or Dare Upload Date: December 13, 2013 Melanie, a shapeshifter, drops by Maya's place, and Chad goes to the Mermaid Hunters for relationship advice. Episode 8: Forgive and Forget Upload Date: January 4, 2015 Episode 9: Wait A Minute Upload Date: January 17, 2015 Episode 10: Wizard Pants Upload Date: February 1, 2015 Episode 11: The Dark Realm Upload Date: February 16, 2015 Season 3 Episode 1: Watching You Upload Date: March 8, 2015 Episode 2: We'll Show You Upload Date: April 5, 2015 Maya and Ashley get kidnapped by the sirens, who pretended to be good but weren't; and it's up to Mason to save them. Episode 3 Upload Date: August 5, 2015 Category:Episode List Category:Mermaid Miracles Category:Titled Episodes